Inuyasha,Kagome, and Karoio
by Dex Coco
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome travel while encountering many demons and strengthing there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was traveling through the woods with Kagome. They were talking about there relationship. Kagome thought Inuyasha was a stuck up jerk but still liked him. Inuyasha like Kagome but also liked Kikyo. Inuyasha also liked Kagome better because she didn't shoot a damn arrow at him. Kagome was just about to say something when an arrow pierced her shoulder. It was Karoio ( car re o ).

Karoio was a full bad ass demon. He had piercing claws sharp teeth and the temper of an insane cereal killer. He had short spiked dark hair. Dark red eyes a bow and arrow hidden blades and to swords. He could call the dead to his aid when needed ( but doesn't because it can kill him ). He was dead mad. Kagome was bleeding and crying now. She stopped running and laid down. The arrow had poison on it so she was getting ill fast.

Inuyasha was mad he took out his sword and ran after Karoio. Karoio anticipated this and jumped in the air. He shot three Arrows at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was to quick. Inuyasha leaped in the air swung his sword and cut off Karoio's hand off. Karoio shrieked with pain. He was really mad now he took one sword out and charged at Inuyasha. He hit him throwing Inuyasha back landing on the ground painfully.

Karoio walking over to Inuyasha's body to decapitate him found a surprise. Inuyasha was looking at him with an evil smile. Before Karoio could do anything Inuyasha sliced him in half. Karoio did nothing he died instantly yet very painfully. Inuyasha went to Kagome kissed her picked her up and set off to a village were she could be healed. Inuyasha got Hybreed Uzaly leafs to stop the poison from doing more harm than it has done. So Kagome want die of poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back. The poison had stopped running through her body but she was in a very bad state. Inuyasha had just defeated Karoio. But before that Karoio had shot Kagome with a poisons arrow. Inuyasha was on his way to another village in his mind he was hoping for Kagomes survival. He loved her and wanted her to live. He had always loved her. That's why he protected her so much and annoyed her so much. That was his way of showing Kagome he loved her. But Kagome didn't understand this so she got annoyed by it.

Kagome thinking. So cold and dark. So lonely. No one their. So black. No light. Where am i. where is the light the joy the happiness. I wish Inuyasha was here. So much pain so much agony. So much hatred disgust. Who is that. A shining light appeared to Kagome. Wait a voice 'Kagome please wake up I need you please come back to me ill never do anything to hurt you again.' Instantly Kagome remembered the demon that attacked her and Inuyasha. Am I dead. Know my dear child you just survived one of the ugliest poisons. It almost killed you. OOOOHHHH. Where's Inuyasha! Don't worry he's outside. He's a stern one though his expression hasn't changed much since he's brought you hear. Get dressed darling hell want to see you alive. How do you know? I can sense feeling and emotions his is strongly worried about you he may not show it but he does feel it. Kagome got dressed. The maiden had a blue diamond necklace for her. A blue dress and glass shoes that sparked with every light that hit them. Kagome walked outside to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting by a tree looking off to the mountains. Kagome walked up Inuyasha I'm alive. I know. I always knew you would make it that's why I didn't look so concerned. Where are we Inuyasha? We're in Yookatava village. There an village isolated by the mountains this village is surpassingly a secret. So don't tell anybody about this ok. I want im not stupid you know. You were stupid enough to get hit by an arrow. UUUUURRRRGGGHHHH. Inuyasha Sit boy sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy. Pow pang cchheeeang pluow. oooooowwwwww. The stupid half demon thinks I'm stupid to get hit by an arrow that came from a full demon. What the hell is he thinking the rotten traitor. Uuuurrrrr. He makes me so mad sometimes but I still love him and I want to tell him but I'm so embarrassed. Wwwhhhooosh. What was that. Then over the village a dark cloud appeared lightning was everywhere thunder erupting in the clouds. A figure came from the sky human but that was impossible. He landed about three yards away from Inuyasha. I am Orunikano. I look for the puny half demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha crawling up from the recently hole made by him. I'm him and what are you a pussy. They are true half demons are asses of nature said Orunikano. I was sent to kill you from Naruko. That week demon what a pathetic excuse sending someone else to do his dirty work. Well then let us begin by me killing you then ill move on to the girl then this village. With that said Orunikano pulled out two sword and flew towards Inuyasha. Orunikano was five feet away from Inuyasha when an arrow hit him in the neck. It went right through him to. Falling to the ground gasping for air. Who who did that. It was me the girl. I do have a name though its Kagome. Orunikano laughing you really think a mere arrow can kill me. Haugh you are a stupid mortal. What? Orunikano rising from the ground let me show you first my true power. Orunikano ran toward Kagome picked her up looked into her eyes and her eyes went black. Orunikano let her down and went behind her. Now Inuyasha can you fight your own friend even if she is stronger than you. What? I'm controlling her mind and gave her my strength and abilities. You bastard. Why not fight like a real man. I like to cheat for one and you are bot a man you are half a man. That's it. Inuyasha leaped into the air ready to attacl but then something happed he couldn't move. Kagome had his legs and started to swing him around. What the hell. I told you she has my strength and abilities. Kagome no! Kagome let go screaming in her mind Inuyasha nnnnnooooooo! Inuyasha went flying over the mountains crashing into trees and landing in the water.


End file.
